The Coffee Chronicles
by Solo's Orca
Summary: A bunch of puppyshipping oneshots/drabbles Rated for safety.
1. The time coffee was spilled

**Wow, a new story... well kinda, it's just a bunch of oneshots which may or may not be related to coffee and is rated T for overall safety. The person (or maybe people... no person) to thank for getting these ideas in my head is... Ianto Jones from Torchwood cause i've been watching far too much Torchwood and Ianto is the coffee boy... yeah lame reason. But you have to love Ianto...and Jack... yeah, Torchwood has turned my brain into a Jack/Ianto mush (it is a canon pairing tho so unlike puppyshipping i don't have to imagine it XD).**

**Sorry about that Torchwood rant (I'm denying the fact Children of Earth happened btw), I'm kinda hyper cause I got my A-level results today and got into uni!!! I hope everyone getting their results today have done well.**

**I'm kinda proud of this oneshot, it's based on a true story... except it was tea and I was in the middle of a train station and had to spend teh whole journey to London with my hand in a glass of water.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything...wish I did, puppyshipping would be canon.**

**Warnings: fluff, talk of sex, maybe swearing, can't remember XD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

A cry cut through the sleepy silence filling the hallways of the Kaiba mansion. It wasn't unusual for the silence to be penetrated, but it tended to be from someone shrieking happily after being caught in whatever game Mokuba had forced his brother and whoever else was visiting to play.

This cry, however, was one of pain.

Seto Kaiba, who had been working from home that day, looked at the closed door of his office wondering what had happened. Quickly he got up from his seat and walked swiftly to the door. He hadn't been able to identify who the scream of pain was from, but that didn't really matter. Despite what the press believed Seto made sure all of his small group of staff who looked after his home and grounds were well looked after. It made sense to do this, a well looked after staff were loyal.

"Hello?" He called not knowing where the person in pain was. A whimper replied from the staircase and Seto dashed towards it.

Sitting halfway down the stairs was a blond his age, clasping his left hand and cringing in pain. Seto's eyes swept down the stairs and rested on an empty coffee mug at the bottom of the stairs, the stairs just below the blond were covered in a liquid that had obviously came out of the mug.

"Katsuya!" Seto said, rushing down to the blond who was Katsuya Jounouchi, his lovely boyfriend, "are you okay? What happened?"

"I was bringin' you some coffee and I spilt it all over my hand," Katsuya explained, wincing as Seto look his hand to examine it and touched the sore area.

"Come on, kitchen. Now," Seto helped Katsuya to his feet and lead him to the kitchen where he turned on the cold tap and forced the burnt hand under the gushing water.

Katsuya almost moaned as the prickling burning sensation was relieved, "That's better."

"Stay there," Seto ordered before leaving the room to find one of his maids to clean up the coffee.

Katsuya sighed, Seto must be thinking how utterly clumsy and useless he was. Who couldn't take a coffee up some stairs? But he'd been concentrating so hard on not spilling the coffee he'd misjudged the step, tripped and spilt the scolding hot drink over his hand.

"I'm a pathetic, useless, stupid, clumsy mutt," he muttered to himself, repeating the insults Seto used to throw at him. His hand was becoming numb with the cold but when he took it from under the gushing water it began to tingle with pain again so he had to shove it back under. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to a body behind him, Seto had returned.

"You're not," Seto told him gently, placing a kiss in the mass of messy golden hair, "I never truly meant any of those things when I said them... well maybe I did at the time but now all I see is a gorgeous, kind, funny, sexy puppy." He gave Katsuya a squeeze, "how's your hand?"

"Cold," Katsuya replied and Seto chuckled, "Seto, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Seto waived away the apology, "besides now I get to take care of you instead of reading the latest dull financial report." Letting go of his boyfriend he walked to the cupboard above the sink and, after some searching (in which many packets of medicine were knocked over) found a tube of some crème. He took Katsuya's hand out of the water and examined it again, "it should be okay," he said giving the blond a smile which made Katsuya's heart flutter, Seto didn't smile often and this particular loving and adoring smile was reserved only for him.

"I feel like an idiot," Katsuya muttered as Seto gently dried his hand and applied some of the crème to the burns.

"Puppy do me a favour and stop wallowing in self pity, it was an accident," Seto said firmly, "now smile. Show me one of your beautiful smiles that brighten my day."

Katsuya laughed and showed Seto his biggest brightest smile, "you always make me feel better Seto."

"I know," Seto replied placing a kiss on the blond's forehead, "thank you for trying to bring me coffee, I would have enjoyed it immensely if it wasn't currently being cleaned off my stair case."

"Do you _have_ to tease me?"

"Of course, it's how I show affection," Seto smirked before taking Katsuya's un-burnt hand and kissing the back of it.

"I can think of far better ways for you to show how much you love me," Katsuya said suggestively.

"And what could those be my dear, sweet, innocent Katsuya?" Seto asked tugging his puppy closer.

"I'm hardly innocent anymore," Katsuya snorted.

"Well, let's go upstairs and you can show me how un-innocent you are," Seto said before giving Katsuya a very deep, very passionate kiss.

"But what about my hand?" Katsuya asked when they pulled apart; he was panting slightly and had an adorable flush across his cheeks.

"Hmmm, that'll make things difficult," Seto placed his mouth next to the blonde's ear and whispered in his most seductive voice, "but not impossible."

"Bedroom. Now!" Katsuya growled and pulled Seto out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appricated!**


	2. The time coffee was drank

**I like this oneshot more than the previous one...maybe, they're both cute! I'm posting two today because... I feel like it. I have 2 more of these written which I'll upload at some point.**

**warnings: none really**

* * *

It always amazed Katsuya how much like his brother Mokuba was. They didn't look much alike really with the exception of that infamous Kaiba glare. The shape of their eyes were quite similar now Mokuba had grown up. No, it wasn't their appearance that was similar; it was the way they behaved.

Mokuba was currently sitting across the small table at the back of the coffee shop from him. He was blowing gently on his industrial strength coffee to cool it down, his eyes fixed of Katsuya exactly the same way Seto did when the blond bought him his mid morning (extremely strong) coffee.

The raven haired nineteen year old took a small sip of coffee, realised it was still far too hot and placed it back down on the table.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Katsuya asked. He'd been at work when Mokuba had turned up out of the blue and asked if he wanted to get some coffee. It hadn't been hard to get an hour or two off work his boss was Yugi after all and business had been quite slow.

Mokuba bit his lip and shot a look at his coffee as if he was unsure about what to say. This was another similarity with Seto, whenever they were uncertain they would hesitate for a second before ploughing on with whatever they thought was best. "Seto's going to kill me," Katsuya heard him murmur under his breath. "Okay, I need to know how serious you are about Seto."

"Why?" Katsuya asked, slightly confused.

"Please answer the question," Mokuba said.

Katsuya thought, he'd moved in with Seto a couple of years ago and despite their frequent silly arguments over irrelevant things he'd_ never_ regretted falling in love with the CEO. "I love him."

"I know you do, I can see it every time you look at him," Mokuba said, he'd picked up his coffee again and was blowing across the surface of the liquid again. "What would you do if he asked you to marry him?"

"Two men can't get married."

"Civil partnership then, you know what I mean," Mokuba snapped irritably. He took a deep calming breath before asking seriously, "would you say yes?"

"Is he going to ask me then?" Katsuya asked.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Of course I would say yes," Katsuya told him without a moment's hesitation.

Mokuba gave a sigh of relief, "good." He picked up his mug again, took a sip and then a gulp when he found it was cool enough to drink.

"Now answer my question," Katsuya demanded.

"Yes he is, but please don't tell him I told you, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't say no and break his heart."

"You really do look after your brother," Katsuya said, smirking slightly at the thought of what Seto's reaction to this statement would be.

"Of course I do, we've always looked after each other," a small smile spread across the younger man's face, "he's always been protecting me, now it's my turn."

"So you didn't mind me and Seto getting together?" Katsuya remembered Mokuba had been slightly frosty towards him during the start of their relationship.

"I didn't think you two would ever get over your differences, I didn't want Seto to be hurt. I guess I was also jealous, Seto didn't have a lot of time off work back then and it seemed like he spent far more time with you than with me. But then I finally realised that you made my brother so happy that I couldn't resent you anymore. Besides it is very hard to hate you Jounouchi."

"You know, we're gonna be brothers-in-law soon," Katsuya realised.

Mokuba chuckled, "I could marry your sister so we could be one big family."

"Go anywhere near my sister and I'll kill you. I've heard all the rumours about you Mokuba Kaiba-"

"I was joking," Mokuba rolled his eyes, "and the rumours exaggerate everything."

"It's amazing to think that cute little Mokuba is breaking the hearts of men and women throughout Domino," Katsuya teased him.

"And yet the only person I want is someone I'm too scared to tell, and no, it's not you don't worry," Mokuba told him when Katsuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blonde asked feeling a bit uncomfortable, he wasn't very good at talking about relationships but decided that since it was Mokuba he would try his best.

Mokuba gave him a small smile, "I'm okay." He gave his watch a quick glace before swallowing the rest of his coffee quickly, "I've gotta get you back to work, Seto's going to come and steal you in half an hour." He checked his pockets and took out a few coins, throwing them on the table as a tip. "And if I don't get back to work soon my secretary, who prefers 'assistant' even if he is basically my coffee boy, will hang, draw and quarter me."

Katsuya laughed, "Okay and I'll keep out little chat a secret from Seto and act surprised when he proposes."

"You'd better," Mokuba muttered as they left the cafe.

Yes Mokuba and Seto were very similar, in the way they drank coffee, glared, the shape of their eyes and of course the way they made sure that their brother's significant other would always be with them. Katsuya would bet everything that when it came to Mokuba's turn to commit it would be Seto facing his partner across a table with a mug of industrial strength coffee.

* * *

**I pinched the 'Industrial strength coffee' from Torchwood because it's such an awsome line. Please review!**


	3. The time coffee was given

**This one's kinda short but totally fluffy... I'm currently watching the jeremy kyle show (yay!) I love the dead ringers sketch where he goes round calling everyone scum XD. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added to favourites and story alerts!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba was busy writing up a long report about the year's profits, his eyes never leaving the computer screen as he hands flew across the keyboard. He didn't even stop when there was a knock at the door, or when the person on the other side of the door entered and walked across the room. "You, my love, are an angel," Seto said as a large mug of industrial strength coffee arrived in front of him.

"How did you know it was me?" Katsuya asked.

"I could spout some soppy crap about knowing what your footsteps sound like but I won't, it's not very me," Seto shrugged, still typing.

"No it isn't," Katsuya agreed and smiled at him, "but it is rather romantic."

Seto chuckled, "so why are you here?"

"To bring you coffee," the blond replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "although I could say something utterly soppy like 'I missed you and wanted to see you', but that doesn't really suit me either."

"We don't really do romantic drivel, do we?" Seto commented.

"Well there isn't really much point," Katsuya shrugged, "you know I love you and I know you love me, at least I hope you do."

"Until the end of the universe," Seto finally looked at Katsuya; the blond could see all the love and adoration in those beautiful sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Yay more industial strength coffee... I think I may watch some more Torchwood (because Ianto is adorable) and write some sleeping dragon (cause i kinda need to). Please review!**


	4. The time coffee was thought about

**OKay this is the last of these I have written, not sure when teh next one will come, it just depends on what my brain churns out. It's also rather short and I'm not sure how well it turned out but I can't think of any improvments so meh.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi _hated_ coffee. It smelt awful and tasted far too bitter. He could remember the first time he'd asked his partner, the famous Seto Kaiba, if he could try some of his. He'd been curious about what it tasted like since Seto seemed to be addicted to it and he'd figured it couldn't taste as bad as it smelt.

Oh how wrong he had been.

It had tasted so bad that he couldn't swallow and ended up spitting it back into the mug, much to Seto's displeasure.

Katsuya moaned, he was lying on Seto's bed with said brunet's hands roaming all over his body. He wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up there; all he could remember was walking down a corridor trying to find Seto and then suddenly being pressed against a wall and being kissed hungrily by the very horny CEO. And from there they must have made their way to Seto's bed.

"I want you now," Seto growled as he pressed another demanding kiss on Katsuya's lips.

Seto's mouth tasted like coffee, at first Katsuya had hated this. Occasionally he would refuse to let Seto deepen any kisses. But slowly, after many long and wonderful kisses, he'd come to realise that maybe, just maybe, coffee didn't taste _that_ bad.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I currently have a wasp sting on my arm which is itching like hell despite the large amounts of creme (not edible cream XD)on it. It's also a bit swollen but not as much as when I was first stung, it really swelled up and looked rather cool... yeah i'm weird XD.**


	5. The time coffee was forgotten

**I didn't expect a new chapter of this fic this soon. I was thinking abot how cool Captain Jack's coat is (u have to admit it's cool XD) and this idea popped very randomly into my head.**

**warnings: wet pretty boys kissing, sex refrencese and Katsuya being (a bit) dominant.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Seto had insisted the driver drop them off at the start of the long gravel drive. There wasn't any particular reason for this, just the fact that he enjoyed the short walk up to his house hand in hand with his beautiful puppy.

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" Katsuya asked looking up at the sky, despite the fact it was late at night you could still see that it was covered in thick clouds.

"We'll make it," Seto assured him.

Of course Seto was about to fall prey to one the universes most irrefutable laws. Sod's law to be exact.

It started to rain. Not a fine mist. Nor a steady pitter patter of precipitation. The best way to describe this rain was 'torrential downpour'...or 'pissing it down'. Whatever you called it it was the type of rain that soaked you to the skin in seconds.

Seto took off his jacket and held it over his head, passing one side to Katsuya to hold over his head they both ran towards the front door laughing their heads off. They had no idea why they were laughing, it just seemed so funny to be caught in the middle of a downpour half way up the drive way.

"Quick, open the door," Katsuya shouted gleefully as they jumped up the front steps.

Seto reached into his pockets and pulled out the large bunch of keys. Letting go of the jacket and causing the jacket to slip off his head he tried to find the right key. His hair was now plastered to his face and the rain was running off it into his eyes in a steady stream.

Finally he found the key and shoved it roughly into the lock. With a satisfying 'click' the door swung open and the two men stumbled in, still laughing.

"Shhh, we'll wake Mokuba," Seto said, trying to be serious but was still laughing, "do you want something to drink?"

"My psychic ability tells me that you're gonna have some coffee," Katsuya chuckled as he followed his partner into the kitchen.

"Of course, but decaf though I really don't want to be awake all night," Seto replied, "what do you want?"

"You," Katsuya said simply, walking over and pressing a searing kiss on the brunet's lips.

"Katsuya it's the middle of the night," Seto moaned as they pulled apart.

"And when has that ever stopped us?" Katsuya asked.

"Fine, but can we dry off first?" Seto gave in as Katsuya kissed him hungrily.

"No way, you look hot like this," Katsuya growled, running a hand through Seto's hair causing it to stick up.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Seto looked at Katsuya, his golden hair was plastered to his hair and the light green shirt he'd be wearing was now pretty much see-through and pressed against his toned body. He looked down at his own white shirt and realised that it was pretty much in the same condition. Seto then looked into Katsuya's honey coloured eyes which were shining brightly from the laughter. "So do you," he said, this time taking the lead in the kiss they shared. He loved it when Katsuya was being dominant, but right now he wanted to be in charge.

They then made their way up to Seto's bedroom, pulling the soaking clothes of each other as they went. All thoughts of coffee forgotten.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it, it was written pretty quickly (by my standards XD).**


	6. The one with nothing to do with coffee

**Right this drabble has nothing to do with puppyshipping or coffee... in fact there is no romance what so ever, but there is adorable brotherly love (which is just as good in my opinion XD). I;ve had this lying around on my harddrive for ages so I thought I might as well upload it. It's based on the fact that Mokie probably feels under pressure to become as good as Seto (with a brother like him everyone would be expecting fantastic things from you)**

**Yeah... so enjoy!**

* * *

"Face it Mokie, you'll never be as good as Seto at anything," Mokuba said bitterly to his reflection feeling tears spring to his eyes and feeling absolutely pathetic.

"Who said you have to be better than me?" A soft voice said, Mokuba spun around and saw Seto standing at the door.

"N-No one," Mokuba muttered, now crying, "It's just that I feel this pressure that I have to be as good as you, like everyone is always comparing us and I'm always coming out as the worst of us."

"Mokie," Seto said walking over to hug his baby brother, "I don't care what you do, I'm still going to love you."

"So you'll forgive me for failing physics?" Mokuba asked, burying his head in Seto's chest so no one could see him crying.

"I'll forgive you for anything, except you doing drugs, or getting drunk every night, or stealing, or-"

"I get the picture," Mokuba said.

"I'll forgive you for failing physics as long as you let me tutor you."

"Deal," Mokuba agreed, looking up at his brother, his eyes slightly red, "that way I'll defiantly pass it."

* * *

**Aww I want a big brother like Seto!**


	7. Another one with no coffee

**Wow another chapter in 2 days. I've only just finished writing this so sorry for any typos. I love the idea of anzu as a yaoi fangirl XD. This chapter has implied puppyshipping in, I realised what Anzu realises whilst walking up to school and (like the utter fangirl I am) thought 'OMG that's so cool!' I wonder if anyone else has seen it?**

* * *

"You know you and Kaiba were destined to be together," Anzu said, she was sitting opposite Katsuya who was desperately trying to finish his maths homework.

"And why's that?" Katsuya asked as he tried to factorise a quadratic equation.

"The answer's (x+9)(x-3) by the way," Anzu told him as he scribbled out his previous wrong answer.

"Ta," Katsuya wrote it down, "So why was I destined for Seto?"

"Well if you take the first letter from your first names you get Kaiba's initials and if you take the first letter from your surnames you get your initials," she explained.

Katsuya thought about this. Seto and Katsuya gave SK... Seto Kaiba and Kaiba and Jounouchi made KJ... Katsuya Jounouchi.

"How the hell did you work that out?" Katsuya asked receiving a glare from the librarian at his loud voice, "and why?"

"Well you're really cute together just like..." Anzu went on to rambling about her favourite pairings, yaoi or otherwise. Katsuya just rolled his eyes and went back to the evil quadratic equations that refused to factorise. There really had to be an easier way to do them.

* * *

**There is an easy way Katsuya (several actually XD)**


	8. Coffee: Does it cure or cause cancer?

**Hiya everyone! This chapter's rather odd (in a good way), it is inspired by the Daily Mail (I'm not sure they'd like the whole yaoi goodness of it all though XD) and their quest to divide every object into the groups 'causes' and 'prevents' cancer, often putting objects in both groups. The list (which can be found at http:// kill-or-cure dot heroku dot com/a-z/s) was bought to my attention by Tsubame and the now show (the very funny clip can be found here www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=FE3pijGW73Y). **

**Anyway I noticed coffee was on the list and this popped into my head XD and with the links just take out the spaces and replace the 'dot' with a full stop.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**warnings: cute boys kissing and (blatantly) talking about sex... no innuendo here... oh and some daily mail bashing.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba loved working from home. He loved working from his bed even more. It was 10 o'clock on a Tuesday morning and he was sitting in bed, still dressed in his pyjamas, sipping from a large mug of lovely hot coffee and reading the year's financial report on his laptop.

Next to him, lying on his front and reading from a similar laptop resting on his pillow was his gorgeous blond boyfriend Katsuya Jounouchi who was giggling a lot.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked as Katsuya snorted with laughter.

"Ryou sent me a list of things a newspaper in Britain called The Daily Mail says can cure and cause cancer," Katsuya explained, "accordin' to him its mission is to divide every inanimate object into cures or causes cancer."

"What have they said?" Seto asked, vaguely curious at what could be so funny.

"Well apparently being female causes cancer as does being male," Seto snorted, "If you have children you're at risk of gettin' it but you're also at risk if you don't have them," Katsuya scrolled down the list, "sun cream causes and prevents cancer and so does electricity."

"How does that work?" Seto asked, he put his coffee on the side table and placed his laptop carefully on the floor before lying on top of the blond so he could read the screen as well.

"Get off you're heavy," Katsuya grumbled, Seto kissed his shoulder before sliding off him and lying next to him, pulling the laptop over slightly so he could see it better.

"How can they say something causes cancer and at the same time prevents it? Surely it would cancel the effect out?" Seto asked.

"Seto, we are talkin' about a paper that dedicated a whole page tellin' it's readers how to cut their toenails."

"A quality read then," Seto rolled his eyes, "anything else I should know about."

"Yeah, oral sex causes cancer."

"Oh goody," Seto said sarcastically, "we're both screwed then."

"Meh, totally worth it," Katsuya shrugged, looking at Seto who smiled at him before kissing him passionately.

"Agreed," Seto said once they'd pulled apart slightly. Katsuya smirked slightly and moved his mouth to his lover's ear.

"Guess what Seto," he whispered in a low and seductive voice.

"I love it when you whisper in my ear," Seto moaned, "You know I can't think when you do it so just tell me."

"Coffee gives you cancer-"

"I am not giving it up, it's the _only_ reason I can function in the mornings!" Seto ranted as Katsuya giggled.

"I hadn't finished yet gorgeous," Katsuya said, "It also prevents it."

"Excellent," Seto smirked and shook his head.

"Here's a good one, uranium causes cancer."

"No shit Sherlock."

"And chemotherapy prevents it."

"Really? I thought cancer patients went through it for the crack," Seto said in mock surprise, he wasn't paying attention to the list any more, having such a good looking blond lying next to you was very distracting.

"Facebook causes it."

"Finally a reason to stop Mokuba using it every waking hour of the day!" Seto joked, "What could we use to get rid of the cancer he may have picked up from using it?" he asked.

"urm..almonds...anti-baldness drugs...magnets...blood tests...he must never wear a bra or eat cake..."

Seto caught sight of something on the screen, "oh no dogs cause and prevent cancer, but cats only prevent it. Looks like I'll have to get rid of you Puppy." Katsuya gave him a dirty look but knew Seto was just teasing him. "On second thoughts I'll risk it, I could never give up my adorable Katsuya," he continued, burying his head in Katsuya's mass of unruly golden hair and kissing the top of his head, "I love you too much to let anyone else have you."

"I wonder if possessiveness causes cancer..." Katsuya searched the list, "nope, it doesn't mention it."

Seto laughed, "what should we do with Mokuba then?"

"Cover him in magnets and force feed him anti-baldness drugs," Katsuya smirked, "he should be safe then."

"What does it say about sex?" Seto asked, trying to sound nonchalant but the almost feral smirk on his face was giving his motives away.

"Causes and prevents," Katsuya told him, catching his drift, "but since ageing causes cancer there's no hope for any of us so we may as well enjoy ourselves."

"Agreed, so let's have sex," Seto said simply before pulling Katsuya away from the laptop and into his embrace and kissing him zealously. The phrase 'live everyday as if it's your last but believe you're going to live forever' running through his mind.

* * *

www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=Hq5_joo5l5I **This link takes you to a sketch by Russell Howard about the british papers, it is very very funny.**

**oh and that thing about clipping your toenails is true.**


	9. The one with no title

**I literally have no idea where this came from...**

* * *

"You'll enjoy it," Seto insisted.

"No I won't," Katsuya was equally insistent that he would _not_ enjoy it, "and I'll be rubbish at it."

"You won't, I teach you, it'll be fine," Seto walked up to his reluctant partner and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I've never done it before," Katsuya muttered and Seto smiled.

"That's okay," Seto replied gently, "I'm sure you'll be a natural."

Katsuya laughed mirthlessly, "prepare to be totally disappointed."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes, "Stop putting yourself down, with a bit of experience and you'll be doing it like a professional."

"Fine. Teach me, oh great master."

"I do love it when you call me 'master'," Seto smirked as he pulled Katsuya close," Just relax and enjoy it."

"So what are we gonna do it to?" Katsuya asked.

Seto pulled a small remote and hit play, slow, romantic music started to play from the speakers of a Hi-Fi at the side of the room. "May I have this dance my beautiful puppy?" He asked, offering his hand to Katsuya.

"Go ahead," Katsuya took his hand and they started to dance.

* * *

**Hmmm...did anyone think they were going to do something other than dance XD? **

**Okay, my usual ramblings have been moved down here because...I felt like a change XD. This was written in about 10 minutes whilst watching QI on youtube (because there was nothing on iplayer and i don't have a TV *sigh*) they're currently discussing how to tell ant and dec apart (something i used to be able to do but now have no idea who is who).**

**Have I posted anything since christmas? I don't think I have... anyway I hope you all had a very good christmas and new year. For me this was the 'david tennant' christmas cause he was in everything (yay), the best one was QI...although never mind the buzzcocks was hillarious *resists urge to shake her fist* they're both probably on youtube and are well worth a watch.**

**Oh and expect to see a new chapter of sleeping dragon soon-ish...i think this rambling is actually longer than the fic...**


	10. Another one with no coffee or title

**Hello, I return with a rather short oneshot which I wrote rather quickly. I wanted to write this for a while (well...a week) if anyone can tell me what it is inspired by you get a cookie XD (if I write it down here I may look a bit of a fangirl...although I admit I am a total fangirl)**

**This ficlet is here because i can link it in a very very absract way to coffee lol.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The flight over to New York had been, quite frankly, dreadful. They had had to book tickets rather late so had only managed to get seats in economy, much to Seto's annoyance. The CEO had shoved in a pair of headphones and tried desperately to drown out the small child in the seat behind kicking the back of his chair and screaming loudly.

Katsuya hadn't had as much of a bad experience since he could pretty much sleep anywhere and spent the whole flight with his head on his partner's shoulder sleeping like a log. Mokuba just watched the rubbish film playing on the TVs scattered around above the isles, the volume turned up so loud he couldn't hear the child screaming behind his brother.

Seto was in a foul mood when the landed so Katsuya and Mokuba just ignored him, not allowing him to vent his anger at them. Once they'd gotten through customs, passport control and baggage reclaim they caught a taxi to the hotel in the middle of the city.

They were here to visit Anzu, although Seto and Mokuba were going to use the trip to drop in on their American business partners.

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel, Seto paid the driver and they walked into the lavish hotel lobby.

"Hello, I've got a booking of two rooms under 'Kaiba'," Seto said to the receptionist, he was trying to be polite despite his bad mood.

The receptionist turned to the computer without looking at them and typed something in, "ah yes, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mokuba and Miss Katsuya." She said, finally looking at them.

There was a moments silence as what she said sunk in.

And then Mokuba started to laugh so hard he had to cling onto the desk to keep himself standing, Seto's bad mood was lifted and he started to chuckle, Katsuya turned bright red with embarrassment and the receptionist started to apologise frantically.

* * *

"I hate both of you," Katsuya grumbled as they all walked into his and Seto's room, the Kaiba brothers were still laughing.

"That was possibly the most brilliant thing I have ever heard," Mokuba said before starting to break down into laughter again.

"You have to admit it was funny Katsuya," Seto said, pressing a kiss on his puppy's forehead.

Katsuya sighed, "I guess it was," he admitted, "but if you tell Honda and Bakura I will make you both suffer."

"We weren't even considering it," Mokuba replied, "Right, I'd better get unpack, see ya in a bit Seto," he said as he walked to the door and opened it, "Mrs. Kaiba," he continued before beating a hasty retreat.

* * *

**Oh Mokuba how I love you XD Reviews are very welcome.**


	11. The one with a volcano

**Hello! This little oneshot is based on the latest thing to cause traffic chaos...well air-traffic chaos. For anyone who doesn't know a volcano has erupted in iceland and has sent a load of volcanic ash over most of Europe, grounding a large proportion of flights all the flights in the UK were down. So this is what I imagine would happen if Seto were caught up in all of this.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed as he pulled out his mobile phone. He was standing in Heathrow airport surrounded by moaning holiday makers.

_Katsuya is not going to like this,_ he thought as he trawled through the numbers to find his home number. He did know it off by heart but finding it in his contacts list would put off the moment when he'd have to tell his partner.

Katsuya hadn't been happy that Seto had been called away to an emergency meeting in London halfway through their holiday but had let him go if he promised he'd be back as soon as the meeting ended. It had, of course, over-run and Katsuya had had to go home without him, which hadn't improved the blond's mood.

_At least no one could have predicted this,_ he found the number and hit the 'dial' button. The phone buzzed for a minute before it was picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Katsuya's voice said.

"Hiya puppy," Seto said in the happiest voice he could muster, "you'll never guess what's just happened."

"The meetings have over-run _again_," Katsuya growled.

"Nope," Seto replied, "I'm stranded in the UK."

"Why?"

"A volcano has erupted-"

"Oh God, are you okay?" Katsuya asked sounding very panicky, obviously under the impression that the volcano was in the UK.

"-In Iceland," Seto continued.

Katsuya's voice changed immediately to confusion, "then why are you stuck?"

"The ash cloud has drifted over grounding pretty much all the flights in Northern Europe."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed," Seto agreed looking up at the departures board which was telling him all the flights were cancelled, "I should have gone straight to France when they started grounding flights in Scotland, but I wasn't quick enough."

"How long do they think it's gonna last?" Katsuya asked.

"No idea, probably weeks though," Seto replied, "I think I might see if I can find a ship to cross the Atlantic and then get a flight from America."

"I'll leave you to sort that out," Katsuya said, "could you keep me updated about where you are?"

"Are you worried about me?" Seto teased playfully, he knew full well the answer was yes.

"Shut up!"

"Of course I will keep you informed Katsuya. Right I'd better find a way to Southampton and a ship that'll take me. I have a feeling this is going to get expensive."

"Lucky you're you then," Katsuya laughed, "you can afford it."

"Yes, well I'll call you tonight and I'll see you when I see you."

"Love you."

"Love you too Puppy," Seto told him before hanging up and walking to the nearest place selling coffee, he was going to need it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I love writing conversations between Seto and Katsuya XD please review.**


	12. Why does Seto love Katsuya?

**Yay a new chapter of utter fluffy randomness. It didn't turn out how I imagined it, but I can't think of a way to improve it... I came up with this whilst walking home from shopping (i had a day free of exams so I went shopping and then sat infront of my laptop all afternoon XD, sadly 2morrow I have to revise for my 2 exams on friday *sigh*)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Seto?"

Seto groaned and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. He hadn't slept for two days straight as he'd been desperately trying to make sure everything in his new tournament went smoothly. He was thankful he had decided not to take part, he probably wouldn't have made it into the second round due to either making really amateur mistakes or falling asleep...or both. The weather hadn't helped in the slightest; it had rained continuously since the start of the tournament so new locations had to be found to hold the outdoor duels since Duel Monsters cards did not like the wet.

And now he was lying in bed trying to catch up on much needed sleep and Katsuya was going to start bugging him with really annoying questions.

"Seto, I know you're awake," Katsuya said.

Seto sighed, "yes darling?" he said in a flat, emotionless voice, his face still buried in the pillow. Normally he enjoyed his lazy mornings in bed with Katsuya talking about random things, but right now, he just wanted to sleep.

Katsuya paid no attention to his partner's tone and continued along his line of questioning, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have," Seto pointed out, yawning, "I'm not quite sure if I'll let you ask me another one." The blond frowned and poked Seto's shoulder. The brunet sighed again, "Fine, go ahead."

"Why do you love me?" Katsuya asked, "you could have absolutely anybody, why me?"

Seto sighed for the third time, and, with some effort, rolled over onto his back. Katsuya was lying on his side next to him, looking at him expectantly.

"You know other people act around me, right?" Seto asked after a while, Katsuya nodded, "they practically worship the ground under my feet and then insult me behind my back."

"Whilst I just insult you to your face."

"Precisely," Seto said, "you stand up for yourself. Not many people would have punched me if I asked them on a date."

Katsuya blushed, "you have to keep bringing that up. For the last time, I did that cause I thought you were just making fun of me again."

Seto pulled him across so his head was on his shoulder and pressed a kiss in the mass of unruly blond hair. "I want an equal relationship, not one when I'm the boss of everything. I need someone to take care of me occasionally."

"And to stop you doing stupid things," Katsuya added.

"Yes, I know I like it when you're submissive, but I also enjoy being thrown down and being totally ravished by you. And so, to summarise, I love you because you have a wonderful fiery personality, plus you're bloody gorgeous."

"So you love me because I'm hot and not afraid to punch you?" Katsuya asked.

"I'm afraid so Puppy," Seto replied, "but if you want I can make up some romantic dribble about how you're the light of my life and that you complete me, but I think that's rather out of character for me."

"If you did that I'd punch you for being creepy. You know lots of people think you're taking advantage of me."

"How do they know you're not taking advantage of me?" Seto asked, grinning. "So, why do you love me?"

"Do I have to?" Katsuya asked, burying his head in Seto's shoulder so he wouldn't notice him blushing.

"Yes. I told you, now it's your turn."

"How about we just have hot sex?"

"Sex isn't getting you out of this one Puppy," Seto told him and then gasped as Katsuya started to kiss his way down the brunet's body.

"Still gonna try," Katsuya replied from somewhere near his navel.

Seto smiled and let himself indulge in some morning sex, afterwards he'd have a nice lie in and then start bugging Katsuya around lunchtime. If he was lucky he'd get some more sex out of it.

* * *

**And so we have proof that even tiredness can't won't stop Seto from having sex with Katsuya XD Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	13. Aww have you lost your bondage?

**This one's rather short but had to be written XD. This is kinda based on a true story (the lost strap/bondage bit) when me, my sister and two of my friends went to the theatre and one of my friends (known as secondary imagination on ) lost the stap on his coat which we all refer to as bondage. we were laughing our heads off about it on the bus and getting really wierd looks XD (didn't help that my sister and me were singing in latin and coming up with the 'i've lost my wallet/bus ticket' song...).**

**anyway, i agree with katsuya about seto's trench coats.**

**oh, and quick rant time, does anyone else have youtube recommending them videos of ships they don't like? Mine is currently full of tabloidshipping (at least it has yet started to recommend gwack, i may have to shoot myself if that happens). Why can't youtube realise that the only videos with 'shipping' on the end that i watch is puppyshipping? okay, mini rant over XD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Katsuya walked into his and Seto's bedroom to find his aforementioned boyfriend scrabbling around in the closet.

"What cha up to?" He asked, as Seto pulled out a box and tipped the contents all over the floor.

"I've lost one of the straps for my white trench coat outfit," Seto growled, separating the items on the floor and finding the black strap wasn't there.

"So you've lost your bondage," Katsuya sighed, trying not to cheer in delight, he wasn't a bit fan of the 'white trench coat outfit'. The trench coat itself was absolutely fine; it was the rest of it that Katsuya thought looked ridiculous.

"It's not bondage!" Seto snapped as he dragged out another box, "damn it, where the hell has that stupid bond- _strap_ gone!" he corrected himself quickly, not turning around to see the smirk on his boyfriend's face. "It's like my purple trench coat."

"For the last time, that wasn't me!" Katsuya said, trying to sound affronted. He was lying, he knew exactly what had happened to the purple trench coat. It had been mysteriously stolen (by him) one night and then cut up into lots of little bits (by him) and then, to make absolutely sure it would never be found again, shoved into a cardboard box and put in the attic, also known as the 'cardboard box graveyard' (all of this, again, was done by him).

To say Katsuya hated the purple trench coat was a bit of an understatement.

"Couldn't you just wear a suit?" The blond suggested, "You look much more respectable in one." _Not to mention hot,_ Katsuya added, trying not to think about how much like Captain Jack he was starting to sound.

Seto sighed and reached in to get the next box, only to find there were no more. "I guess I'll have too," he said as he started to put the things on the floor back in their respective boxes.

Katsuya smiled smugly to himself as Seto busied himself. The brunet would probably take years to find that the strap/bondage was currently being used as their black Labrador's new collar.

* * *

**Well done Katsuya XD please review!**


	14. The Zombies are Coming!

**This plot bunny was fueled by lack of sleep (stupid weather) and my love of a certain game, it then started bugging me and wouldn't let me sleep again until it was written.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba wasn't quite sure why he'd awoken at some time in the early morning, but he did. Perhaps it was some psychic ability that allowed him to know when his boyfriend was upset, or maybe it was just coincidence.

Whatever it was when Seto awoke he found Katsuya sitting up in bed covered in sweat and looking very scared.

"What's up Pup?" Seto asked, reaching out a hand and stroking it gently down the blond's muscular bicep.

"Oh Seto, you're awake," Katsuya said, turning and giving his lover a half-hearted grin.

Seto pulled himself up so he was sitting next to Katsuya and draped an arm around his shoulder, "what did you dream about?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the other man's temple.

"The zombies ate your brains," Katsuya replied, "and it was all my fault."

"Katsu, have you been reading 'Bay of the Dead'?" Seto asked, Katsuya shook his head, "watched any zombie films recently," another shake of the head and Seto noticed that the blond was on the edge of tears."Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream," Seto went into soothing mode, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It was," Katsuya practically sobbed, "I didn't plant enough sunflowers."

Okay, that was weird. "Sunflowers?" Seto asked bemusedly.

"Yeah, and I didn't have enough sun to plant a tall-nut or a peashooter to stop the zombie getting to the house and eating your brains..."

_This dream keeps getting weirder and somehow more familiar by the second,_ Seto thought as he rubbed Katsuya's back.

"...And I'd used up the lawnmower already killing the gargantaur so when that stupid Elvis zombie came along there was nothing to stop it eating your brains."

"It's okay, it was just a dream," Seto soothed him, "let's try and get some sleep."

"Seto, I'm sorry for letting the zombie eat your brains," Katsuya said once they were lying down in bed again, the blond holding Seto in a vice-like grip as if afraid to let him go.

"It was a dream," Seto repeated, kissing the tip of Katsuya's nose, "I have no idea what caused it, but it didn't happen."

"Thank you for not laughing at me," Katsuya murmured as he drifted off.

"Why would I..." Seto started before realising why this all sounded a bit too familiar. He was not going to let Katsuya anywhere near Plants Vs. Zombies again.

* * *

**Whenever I shut my eyes I see that sunflower...it's rather creepy, I've also been known to have plants vs. zombies dreams... anyway it is a fantastic game, for anyone who doesn't know it you plant plants that kill zombies. Oh and Bay of the Dead is a very funny (although I'm not too sure it was supposed to be...) book about zombies invaiding Cardiff (making a change from aliens)**

**yeah...I'm off to bed now *collapses***


	15. F1 Widow

**Warning: this chapter contains large amounts of F1 (and minor gwen-bashing)**

**okay, I am a huge F1 fan and whilst watching the Canadia grand prix on sunday this idea popped into my head so here it is. It was written whilst watching the race which is why 1) it's not that great and 2) there are rather large time skips because I was recording what was happening when i was writing.**

**So yeah, enjoy the randomness...**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and Seto Kaiba was stuck inside staring at a TV screen.

"Please remind me why I have to watch this?" he moaned.

"Because it's fun," Katsuya replied.

"But it's just a bunch of cars driving round and round and round," Seto continued his complaining, "In three hours only a few interesting things happen."

"You don't_ have_ to stay," Katsuya sighed, not taking his eyes off the cars flying around the track, "no one's forcing you."

Seto snorted in annoyance but didn't make any attempt to move from watching the Canadian Formula One Grand Prix, it was better than work at any rate and Katsuya got very cute when he started cheering on whoever he was supporting at that moment in time.

He did like cars, he really did, but he didn't really see what Katsuya found so fascinating about watching cars go round a track for three hours.

"The start was interesting," Katsuya defended his favourite sport.

"Cars crashing into each other isn't interesting," Seto muttered, "But I guess it could be worse, you could be into football."

"Come on Vettel!" Katsuya suddenly yelled at the TV, completely ignoring Seto's comment, as the Red Bull car tried to overtake Hamilton's McLaren for first place. Vettel didn't manage to overtake him but got into first place because Hamilton pitted. Seto let him continue to shout at the TV, once he was done he came back to the conversation they'd been having before, "See, it's interesting."

"The only way they can overtake is when they go in the pits," Seto argued.

"Webber overtook Button before."

Seto, knowing he was wrong, shrugged, "you have to admit that most of the time they can't overtake."

"Bahrain was a bit dull." Katsuya admitted, remembering the first, rather processional, race of the year.

"I fell asleep," Seto replied.

"Fine, it was mind numbingly boring," Katsuya agreed, "You hate watching F1 right?"

"Yeah."

"So why the hell do you get up at 5AM with me to watch some of the races?"

"Because I want to spend time with you," Seto admitted quietly, but his boy friend's attention was captured by the race leader pitting, once he was sure it was back on him he continued, "I love you."

Katsuya didn't quite hear this because he was concentrating on Hamilton overtaking Alonso, "What, sorry?"

"I said, I love you, you moron," Seto said, pulling his mutt over and pressing a kiss in his mop of blond hair.

"Same," Katsuya agreed, not removing his eyes from the screen, "Button's catching Alonso."

Seto looked at the times on the screen, "he is. So who do you want to win?"

"Huh?"

"Then I can support them with you."

"Oh, I support pretty much everyone," Katsuya said and Seto rolled his eyes, "although I kinda want a Red Bull to win. I like all the back- and mid-runners as well."

"So the underdogs then," Seto grinned.

"Yup, and I also want Rosburg to beat Schumacher."

"Because he's an underdog as well?"

"Yeah, and he's hot," Katsuya grinned, "and don't be jealous, you have crushes on random people as well." The blond shuffled along the sofa and leant against Seto, who put his arm around him.

"I like it when it rains and they all jump into the pits," Seto said after a while.

"Same, rain's really fun 'cause everyone keeps spinning off."

They sat in silence for a bit watching the cars zoom around the track, occasionally falling off it.

"I like spending time together like this," Katsuya said, "Even if we spend most of the time debating whether F1 is interesting or not."

"You watch my silly sci-fi shows with me, I figured I might as well watch your silly motor racing with you," Seto replied.

"I suppose I did spend most of the old Doctor Who episodes laughing at the special effects," Katsuya said, "and kept calling Gwen a waste of oxygen."

"Gwen _is_ a waste of oxygen," Seto said and they both laughed.

"Hang on, when did Webber get first place?"

"The others pitted and he didn't," Seto, who had been paying attention, explained.

"Thank you," Katsuya said, kissing the brunet's cheek, "and Vettel's catching Button."

"Yay?"

"Yay, I like Button but I like Vettel more."

"Whatever you say love," Seto said patronisingly, patting him on the head.

"Stop showing us the inside of the garages!" Katsuya snapped suddenly, "We want to see the racing!"

"Despite the fact _nothing_ is happening?"

"It's better than people looking seriously at screens," Katsuya muttered before going back to watching the race.

It occurred to Seto that he may not be a football widow, but he was an F1 widow. At least the Formula 1 was only a few weekends a year, unlike football which seemed to go on forever.

"The cars do sound nice," Seto said after a while.

"Almost as nice as your Aston," Katsuya agreed, "I wish Hamilton would stop catching Webber up."

"I'll agree with you, but, for the record, my Aston sounds much nicer. And now I'm off to get a cup of coffee, want anything?"

"Ice cream?" Katsuya asked.

"Fine," Seto smiled, getting up and going to the kitchen.

He returned with a mug of coffee, a bowl full of ice cream and Mokuba, who had his homework with him.

"Who's winning?" Mokuba asked, before flopping down at the coffee table and putting his physics homework down.

"Hamilton's just taken the lead," Seto said as Katsuya started yelling encouragement at Webber as the McLaren overtook him, "and the red car behind looks like he's going to overtake him next."

"It's Alonso," Katsuya corrected him picking up his bowl of ice cream and digging in as Weber pitted for fresh tires, "I'm not sure who I want to win between Alonso and Hamilton."

"I like Hamilton," Mokuba said, homework now completely ignored.

"And I couldn't care less," Seto added his opinion.

"Let's hope history doesn't repeat itself with Webber and Vettel," Mokuba said noting the team mates positions and remembering the previous race where Vettel and Webber had crashed into each other whilst fighting for first place. "Although it'll be for fourth place, not third."

Mokuba went back to his homework but kept looking up at the screen and in the end gave up and joined his brother and Katsuya on the sofa.

"Haha, Buemi's just overtaken Schumacher!" Katsuya celebrated as the mid-runner passed the seven times World Champion.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Seto gave Mokuba a pointed look.

"I'll do it later, this is too much fun," Mokuba said, practically bouncing on the sofa.

"See, you're brother agrees with me," Katsuya smirked.

Seto decided to distract his boyfriend from the race by grabbing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Katsuya responded for a few seconds before pushing him off. "What did I miss?"

"Schumacher pretty much pushed Massa off the road," Mokuba said, paying no attention to his brother trying to molest the blond, he was pretty much used to it by now.

"What?"

"Yup, hopefully he'll get penalised, it's gonna be investigated after the race," Mokuba explained.

With three laps remaining the three of the sat on the sofa watching intently, well, two of them were watching intently, Seto was watching with vague interest and planning what he was going to do to Katsuya once the race was over. He wanted Katsuya's attention on him, not on high powered multi-coloured cars.

"That was an excellent race," Katsuya said as both the Force India cars overtook Schumacher before crossing the finishing line.

"Agreed," Mokuba said before going back to his homework.

"Come one," Seto said, tugging On Katsuya's sleeve, "I want your attention on me."

"But it's not over yet," Katsuya complained, keeping himself firmly in his seat, "I want to watch the analysis."

"Face it Seto," Mokuba smirked, "You're an F1 widow."

* * *

**I get up at 5AM to watch races as well...am I mad? quite possibly. Oh, since this fic didn't mention it, Hamilton won (I wanted the red bulls to win...) I am incredably unpatriotic when it comes to F1 (I support two germans and an australian). Hope you enjoyed it and didn't mind all the F1-ness...**


	16. Seto and Katsuya play with fireworks

**Hello and happy bonfire night! Yeah, this one is no where near as good as last years bonfire night special, but it was written in about half an hour on a wim and I can't think of much to improve it. It was inspired by the indoor fireworks one of my housemates bought and we set off in the garden, it was lots of fun XD.**

**anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Light, damn it!" Katsuya Jounouchi hissed at the firework as the match he was using fizzled out of existence.

"Do you know how these are indoor fireworks?" Seto Kaiba asked disinterestedly as Katsuya tried (and failed) to light the two centimetre long, semi-circular firework.

"Yes," Katsuya replied, knowing exactly what his partner was going to say.

"Then, why are we on the patio in the freezing cold?"

"Because I don't want to set off the smoke alarm," Katsuya told him as he tried another match. "Alright!" he celebrated when the match did its job and the firework started to flash.

"Well this is exciting," Seto said dryly as he watched the firework create small flashes, "I'm _so_ happy you bought these."

"If you don't like them, you don't have to watch them," Katsuya huffed.

"I'm enjoying it, it's just they're rather pathetic compared to all the ones going off around us," Seto explained, motioning to the sky which was full of dazzling colours, "and I enjoy being sarcastic."

"They are pretty crap, aren't they?" Katsuya admitted as he set about lighting a small circular firework.

"Wow, it's just the same as the last one," Seto remarked once the firework had started.

"No, it's in green," Katsuya said.

"How many of each have we got left?" Seto asked, looking at the packet on the floor.

"A few."

"Let's set them all off together and see what happens," Seto suggested, "It's not like they're going to kill us or anything."

"Yeah, that'll be awesome," Katsuya agreed happily and knelt down to create a bed of matches to put the remaining flashing fireworks on.

"They're called 'Disco Inferno' and 'Flash Gordon', right?" Seto asked and Katsuya nodded, "I'm going to rename them 'sucky the rubbish firework' and 'pathetic, useless, rubbish thing'."

"Catchy," Katsuya snorted as the pile of fireworks caught alight.

"Wow," Seto said, still massively unimpressed by the fireworks, that had turned into a small fire that occasionally flashed green and white.

"Yeah," Katsuya nodded, going to stand next to Seto, who wrapped an arm around him.

"How about we go and make some fireworks of our own," Seto suggested when the fireworks went out.

"That is the worst chat up line you have _ever_ used," Katsuya shook his head.

* * *

**Seto comes up with the catchiest names XD (almost as good as 'risen mitten' and 'life knife'... I love Ianto :)) **


	17. Mokuba has a bad dream

**Wow, I haven't posted any thing for aaaaaaages. This one is rather short and doesn't contain much puppyshipping, but the idea pounced on me last night and wouldn;t let me sleep till I'd written it XD**

* * *

Seto was just about to doze off when a soft knock on the door jerked him awake.

"Yes?" he groaned, rolling over to face the door, although he already knew who it would be. In the chink of light flooding in through the half open door he made out the silhouette of his little brother. "Mokuba? Are you okay?" He asked.

Whilst, in their younger years, it had been perfectly normal for Mokuba to come and sleep with Seto after having a bad dream, now his brother was in his teens it practically never happened.

"I had a nightmare," Mokuba replied.

Seto gave him a small smile, "do you want to sleep with us?" Mokuba nodded and made his way over to the bed, "try not to wake him up," Seto said as Mokuba climbed in, pointing at the unconscious form of Jounouchi next to him.

Once Mokuba was settled in between the two older boys, Seto wrapped an arm around him. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" he murmured.

Mokuba didn't reply, instead he snuggled into Seto's chest and started to sob. Seto rubbed his back, whispering soothing words whilst he waited for his brother to stop crying.

After a while the sobs died down and Mokuba whispered, "I dreamt you have cancer and you refused treatment for it."

"It's okay Mokuba, it was only a dream," Seto said soothingly, "If it makes you feel better, I got my results back from my medical last week and I'm completely fine."

"I know," Mokuba said, "but, in my dream, you died and I was left all alone. And then I woke up and had to see if it was just a dream."

"I don't plan on dying for a very long time," Seto said, "and, even if I did, then there are lots of people who would make sure you're safe and well."

"Seto?" Mokuba asked after a long sleepy silence.

"Yeah?" Seto replied.

"Thank you," Mokuba said. Seto was about to ask what he was being thanked for, but realised that Mokuba had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself before allowing sleep to take him as well.

* * *

When Katsuya awoke he found Seto and Mokuba wrapped in each other's arms.

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type," he muttered to his sleeping lover.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna be posting my christmas fic in a few days so keep an eye out for it :).**


	18. Seto and Katsuya find a kink meme

**Urm... yeah... Blame F1. Okay, so last week I was reading through tvtropes' F1 page and discovered that it had a kink meme (for anyone who doesn't know, it's a place where you can anonymouslyrequest fics and people anonymously write them for you) . So, due to my terminal curiosity, I investigated this and now, despite really not liking real person slash, I ship Mark Webber/Sebastian Vettel...**

**yeah, so anyway, whilst looking through the F1 kink meme I started wondering, if this exists in this world, then in the yugioh world surely there would be fangirls shipping their favourite duelists together, and there probably would be a kink meme as well. And this drabble was born XD**

**There is a little bit of pairing bashing, it is meant in good fun and I really hope no one is offended by it.**

* * *

"This is..." Katsuya begun.

"Strange? Terrifying? Shocking? Hilarious? Slightly arousing?" Seto suggested.

"All of the above," Katsuya agreed, "and probably more. I mean, what the hell is this?"

"The Duel Monsters kink meme," Seto replied, scrolling down the page of prompts, his eyes growing slightly winder as he read some of them.

"It was one of those bizarrely named questions you love," Katsuya snapped.

"Rhetorical," Seto replied absent-mindedly, "someone wants to see me tied up and fucked by Pegasus."

Katsuya considered this for a second or two, "that wouldn't be very hot. Well, you being tied up would be, but Pegasus makes it really horrible."

"Do you want to read a story about you being in an abusive relationship with me before being saved by Yugi, who you then fall in love with?" Seto asked, "It seems to be epically long though."

"No," Katsuya shook his head, "are there any with us in a realistic relationship?"

"I doubt it; it seems most people seem to like breaking you and then making you crawl to someone for hot comfort sex. Either that or everyone takes advantage of you."

"At least I get lots of hot sex," Katsuya shrugged, "what about you?"

"I'm either an abusive partner, or I'm saving someone from one," Seto replied, a flicked through the next few prompts until one caught his eyes, "or, by the looks of it, I'm fantasising about being fucked by the Blue Eyes White Dragon." He looked up at Katsuya, who was trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"Oh look," Seto began to smirk, "you've been drugged by Duke and are being taken advantage of in the dog suit." The CEO chuckled evilly as he looked at the ever increasing wave of disgust crossing Katsuya's face.

"Who writes this stuff?" he asked.

"Fangirls," Seto replied simply.

"Damn...what drugs are they on?"

"I can only hope never to find out..." Seto muttered.

"Hey, that one says that we are a horrible couple and Mai is my true love," Katsuya pointed to a prompt that had just appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Well you know the sex is better with me, because I don't taste like plastic," Seto grumbled.

"Has anyone told you that you can be really bitchy sometimes?"

"No...Maybe it's because I'm a prodigious billionaire?" he said, giving the blonde a small shove.

They continued to read through the prompts, although didn't dare click on any of the fills.

"Look at that one, 'After the Battle City Finals, Kaiba moans about only coming third, Yugi, Jounouchi, Marik, Bakura and whoever else you want to throw in decide to teach him a lesson, by gang banging him'," Katsuya read, "and it's been filled, want to read it?"

"Hell no!" Seto snapped.

"Hmm, I'll save that for later" Katsuya joked and Seto huffed in annoyance, skimming down the page to see what else he could mentally scar himself with.

"I'm going to need some memory wiping drugs once we're finished," Seto muttered.

"Speaking of memory wiping drugs..." Jounouchi started, "Pegasus and," he cringed, "Mokuba doing something with a bouquet of large vegetables..."

"I'm never letting Pegasus near Mokuba again," Seto growled.

"I'm sure he wouldn't dare...and he's not like that... I think," the blonde rambled, "besides aren't you almost always with Mokuba when you see Pegasus? I think we should be more worried about Pegasus going after you, judging by all these requests."

"Don't worry, you're the only one for me," Seto said, patting the arm leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, according to these you say that about Ishizu, Yugi, Tea, and even Bandit Keith," Katsuya grinned.

"Imagine if behind the scenes at tournaments was like this."

"Like what? An orgy?" Seto smirked.

"It'd certainly be interesting," Katsuya said.

Seto grimaced, "out of all the duellist, there is only one I want to sleep with."

"Yugi?" Katsuya suggested, grinning like mad as he dodged the playful swipe his boyfriend aimed at him.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Aww, are you pouting?" Katsuya teased, making sure he was out of arms reach of the CEO.

"No!" Seto insisted, in the tone of voice that said he _had_ been pouting but was far too proud to admit it, the fact that Seto felt so at easy around Katsuya to do something so childish made the blond's heart melt.

"I bet you were," Katsuya said, darting forward, placing his hands on either side of Seto's face and kissing him fiercely.

"What was that for?" Seto asked when they parted.

"Dunno," Katsuya shrugged, "because you're lovely."

Seto scoffed, "Me? Lovely? What planet have you been living on?"

Katsuya shrugged again and flumped down on Seto's lap. The Brunet made an annoyed noise at the pain of having his boyfriend landing heavily on his legs, but wrapped an arm around him anyway.

"How about we write up what we did last night and post it as a fill for the most relevant prompt?" Katsuya suggested, pressing soft kisses along Seto's jaw line, "you looked so hot riding me last night."

"Katsuya, I am not spreading the details of our sex life on the internet," Seto retorted.

"But it's anonymous," Katsuya whispered sexily in Seto's ear, "no one would have any idea it was us."

"You're getting turned on by this idea, aren't you?" Seto sighed.

"Yes," Katsuya replied, taking Seto's earlobe in his mouth and gently biting down on it, causing Seto to moan.

Seto considered ruining the mood by reading out the latest pairing he'd just found on the kink meme, but Katsuya was now nipping and licking his ear and all thoughts of trying to get him to stop were quickly fleeing from his mind.

"You have ten seconds to strip and lie on that sofa," Seto growled, his tone saying that any argument was out of the question.

"Or what?" Katsuya asked seductively, finishing his assault on Seto's ear and gazing into his eyes. The look the brunet was giving him sent shivers up his spine; he loved it when Seto was being dominant.

"Then I'll be forced to punish you," Seto replied, "And you have five seconds left to get naked."

Katsuya quickly got up and sprinted to the sofa, pulling off his clothes as fast as he could, "are you comin' or not?" he asked when he looked over and saw Seto hadn't moved from his seat.

"Oh, I intend to," Seto smirked, Katsuya groaned at the pun.

"Then get over here and ravish me already!"

Seto's smirked grew winder as he got up and walked over to the sofa, planning on punishing his boyfriend for being so impatient.

"Do you know what would be hot?" Katsuya asked.

"You being shutting up and letting me fuck you?" Seto suggested.

"No, you and Ryou making out," Katsuya said, before moaning when Seto attached his mouth to his collar bone and began to suck and nip at the skin.

"Then go and request it," Seto said disinterestedly as he created a string of love bites on Katsuya's clavicle, "and stop pairing me up with whoever pops into your head!"

"Yeah yeah," Katsuya said, "How about me and-"

"Katsuya! Either shut up or I'll gag you!" Seto snapped.

"Make me shut up," Katsuya challenged, grabbing a handful of Seto's hair and pulling him up for a fierce kiss.

Seto grinned into the kiss and then proceeded to do exactly that.

* * *

**Thanks to Secondary Imagination for coming up with a large proportion of the prompts for this fic, despite the fact I think we both now need brain bleach.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	19. Katsuya and the Magazine

**Yay! I've updated something!**

**I hope you enjoy this random little oneshot inspired by a sporking of twilight (...kinda).**

* * *

Katsuya had been bored when he had picked up the magazine. He was waiting to take Seto out to lunch (as it was his turn to pay). However the meeting Seto was in had lasted half an hour longer than it should have done and was still going on. He was sat in the small waiting room area outside of Seto's office when the brightly coloured magazine caught his eye.

It was one of the many titles that were solely about celebrity gossip. According to Seto, they were bought by his secretary, who had picked up the habit of buying them in her university days. She thought they were better off as reading material for waiting visitors rather than being thrown out.

The one Katsuya was reading was several months out of date. He was pretty sure that he hadn't heard of half the people the magazine was talking about and he didn't really care about the other half.

One article, however, did catch his eye, if you could call it an article. It was a full page picture of Seto walking somewhere with his mobile phone pressed to his ear, the article on the opposite page was titled:

'_**That's right ladies, here's our diagnosis of Seto Kaiba, the Gaming tycoon**_**!'**

_This should be interesting,_ Katsuya thought. The article was a list of reasons why Seto was wonderful interspersed with many pictures of him.

'_**So, why's Seto Kaiba one of the most perfect men around? Here we go:**_'

Katsuya snorted derisively, 'perfect' was not a good word to describe Seto with.

'_**1) Just look at him! He's so gorgeous it's like he was sculpted by the gods.**__'_

_You obviously haven't seen him after he's just got up,_ Katsuya smiled at the thought of Seto with his hair stuck up at all angles, looking half asleep. _Plus he's not exactly well built._

'_**2) He might look cold, but we bet he warms up to people once the cameras are off!**_'

_Only once he knows you really, _really_ well,_ Katsuya thought, it had taken him at least a year before he managed to get Seto to truly relax around him.

'_**3) Let's not forget how loaded the man is! You'll be bound to be spoiled!'**_

"No. No, you won't," Katsuya mumbled. Although that was probably due to that fact that Katsuya wouldn't _let_ himself be spoiled, not Seto's willingness to spoil him.

'_**4) He's so classy in all his suits and ties (not to mention hot!). He's totally the kind of guy to show up at your door with a bunch of red roses and sweep you off your feet!'**_

Katsuya had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself bursting into laughter. The first part was correct (although Seto did look very good out of suits). But the second? That was just ridiculous!

'_**5) He's big in the world of Duel Monsters! Imagine being the girl on his arm at all the big tournaments and functions!'**_

_Even if you don't know the 1__st__ thing about Duel Monsters,_ Katsuya added.

He hated that people bought along dates who didn't care about Duel Monsters and were just there to be eye-candy. Katsuya didn't mind the dates who didn't know about the game, but were genuinely interested in it. They were fun to talk to, more so than the professional duellists who were only there to check out the competition.

'_**6 )He's got a softer side! Just look at the way he is around his little brother.'**_

_Isn't that just like point two?_ Katsuya thought looking back at the previous point.

It was, clearly the person writing this was running out of ideas.

'_**7) Let's not forget, with the looks come prowess, and I'd say he's bound to have it'**_

_Yeah, but only when I'm on top,_ Katsuya thought, smirking to himself. Truth be told, Seto was good in bed, no matter what position he was in. Katsuya just liked to have the powerful CEO moaning his name beneath him.

'_**8) He's single!'**_

_No, he isn't,_ Katsuya wanted to chime out loud, his smirk growing into an all knowing grin, a_nd he hasn't been for the past four years._

'_**9) If you party with Seto Kaiba it's bound to be wild!'**_

Where on earth had they got that idea? Katsuya was rather stumped by that. Seto _didn't_ party. Katsuya doubted that his boyfriend would ever be able to fit partying into his hectic schedule. He often left official parties early so he could get some sleep and be up in time for work the next day.

'_**10) He's just so perfect!'**_

Katsuya thought about that. Yes, Seto was hot and rich, but he was also grumpy, arrogant and would look down on anyone who had not earned his respect. When he did do nice things, he would try and cover them up by being sarcastic and brushing them off as nothing. It took him at least an hour to wake up in the mornings and then he'd another hour in the bathroom getting ready.

He heard the door to Seto's office open and looked up from the magazine to see the business men walking out. Katsuya smiled and put down the magazine.

"You ready to go?" he asked when Seto left the room looking tired and stressed.

"Yes," Seto said, letting out a long sigh once his employees had all left.

"Excellent," Katsuya smiled and pecked the CEO on the cheek, "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?"

The blonde laughed, "Why don't we celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"I don't know, our eternal love? Let's just go out to eat, my treat!"

"We already decided that you were paying. I also need to be back here in half an hour," Seto said, wondering why his boyfriend was in such a good mood. "You seem too upbeat. What have you been doing?"

Katsuya gave him another kiss on the cheek, "nothin', Darlin'." Seto scowled at the pet name, but didn't say anything.

In the lift down to the lobby, Katsuya managed to pin Seto against the wall and thoroughly kissed him, leaving him breathless and annoyed.

"I've told you not to kiss me at work," he snapped, ignoring the fact that he had completely allowed the previous two kisses.

Yes, Seto was not perfect. But perfection was boring.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Safe Word rated M

**A wild update has appeared! I've been away from a long time, haven't I? I have been writing, but nothing I can put up as it's all unfinished :( also, uni has killed my free time. Oh, look at all these excuses, I feel like an F1 driver XD.**

**Anyway, this fic was inspired by a conversation I had in the comments of a photo on the puppyshipping fans group on facebook. Also, yes this is rated M (and therefore the rating of the collection of stories is going to be upped as well).**

**Warnings: To give the warnings I need to give spoilers (sorry), basically Seto and Katsuya play a sex game which involves a rape fantasy, but it doesn't go all the way. Also OOC-ness due to them playing a game.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had started out as a perfectly normal evening. Seto had invited Jounouchi over for dinner and then they'd curled up on the sofa to watch a silly action film. Mokuba was staying overnight with a friend so they were alone.

The evening started to turn once the film had ended and they had gone to bed.

"You're so beautiful," Jounouchi said, stroking his fingers down Seto's cheek. He was looking at Seto as though he was a particularly tasty piece of meat. An expression that simultaneously scared and aroused Seto.

Seto flinched at the touch, causing Jounouchi to grin. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up spread out on the bed, arms tied behind his back and completely at the mercy of Jounouchi. It had all happened very fast and Seto had been surprised by Jounouchi's strength.

"Don't," he practically whimpered, "please."

Jounouchi leant down and whispered in his ear, "You know you want it." He nibbled Seto's earlobe causing him to let out an embarrassing squeak, "the way you were lookin' at me all night, don't tell me you weren't beggin' for it."

"I wasn't," Seto told him, struggling against the bonds keeping his arms behind his back. "Please, Jounouchi! Let me go!"

Jounouchi didn't listen to his pleading; instead he pulled up Seto's shirt and stared shamelessly at his body. Seto flushed bright red under such intense inspection; he knew full well what Jounouchi would see.

"Your nipples are hard, Seto," Jounouchi pointed out. Seto turned his head away in shame, cursing his body for betraying him. Whilst his attention was focused on glaring at the wall, Jounouchi reached up and pinched one of his nipples. Seto bit back a moan and turned his glare on Jounouchi.

Pleading hadn't worked, so maybe anger would, "if you don't let me free right now," he began in a growl, but was cut off when Jounouchi smashed his lips against Seto's.

The kiss was rough, messy and thoroughly dominated by Jounouchi. Seto tried to turn his head away, but Jounouchi grasped his hair and forced him to keep his hair still. Meanwhile, Jounouchi's other hand slipped between Seto's legs and squeezed his crotch.

Seto moaned into the kiss, wishing that Jounouchi would just _stop_. It was getting far too much for him now. It was supposed to have been a game, but now it was getting serious.

He needed Jounouchi to stop kissing him, especially since the blond was now grinding against him. He didn't want to hurt Jounouchi, but there was no other way.

Seto bit down hard on the invading tongue and Jounouchi sprang back.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

But before he could do anything in retaliation, Seto shouted, "Yugi is the best duelist ever!"

Jounouchi's expression changed instantly, "Kaiba, are you okay?" he asked rather pointlessly. The whole point of the safe word was to stop the game when it got too much for either player.

"Let me go," Seto told him, his voice quivering slightly.

"Of course," Jounouchi immediately started to fumble with the rope around Seto's wrists, his urgency to release his boyfriend making him clumsy.

Once free, Seto immediately flung his arms around Jounouchi and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi whispered again and again, stroking Seto's hair gently, "I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"It's not your fault, I suggested it," Seto replied.

"It takes two to tango though, right?" Jounouchi told him, pressing a kiss in his hair.

"Thank you for stopping," Seto said.

"You don't need to thank me," Jounouchi said, "I would never do anythin' you're uncomfortable with."

"I know," Seto replied, kissing his neck gently. "I think we can cross rape fantasies off our list."

Jounouchi chuckled, "yeah, from now on it's 100% consensual sex."

"Agreed," Seto said, not bothering to comment that if they had this game carried out as they'd planned then it would have also been consensual, just not within the context of the game.

"Can I get you anythin'?" Jounouchi asked after a while.

"No, it's okay. I think I might just have a shower and then go to bed."

"Okay," Jounouchi said, sliding his arms from around Seto to let him up.

Seto sat up and looked at Jounouchi. He looked miserable, probably wracked with guilt at hurting his boyfriend.

"Join me?" Seto asked, taking hold of Jounouchi's hand and giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Jounouchi, listen to me and stop being an idiot! I'm fine, a little shaken up, but otherwise completely fine. I don't hate you for agreeing to go through with _my_ stupid plan. Now, stop hating yourself and either have a shower with me or stay here and don't you dare wallow in misery!" Seto told him, firmly.

Jounouchi gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, "okay, I'll come with you."

Seto decided not to come up with some innuendo based on Jounouchi's comment and, instead, lead him to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Halloween

**...This too me a while to upload XD It's my entry to the halloween contest on the puppyshipping facebook group. It was co-written by my sister, who also came up with a good deal of the plot (despite hating puppyshipping XD)**

* * *

The door knob rattled violently.

Two pairs of eyes locked onto the shaking door.

"What was that?" One asked in a whisper.

"Probably nothing," the other replied, his voice not entirely confident.

"The door was trying to come off its hinges, how can you say that was _nothing_?" the first speaker snapped in return.

"Fine, I'll and look at the nothing, then we'll know that this house is definitely _not_ haunted!" The second growled, heaving himself to his feet and crossing the room in two smart strides. He grabbed the handle and unlocked the door.

The door swung open.

Two weeks earlier

"So is everyone okay with that?"

Katsuya Jounouchi awoke with a start, lifting his head to look at Kentaro Shirai, the long suffering year rep.

"What's going on?" Jounouchi muttered to his fellow class rep.

"I'm not here to take notes for you, listen for once," Seto Kaiba hissed back, not taking his eyes from his mobile phone.

Jounouchi wished he'd been quieter as Shirai had overheard their exchange and was now heading over to ask the question that cropped up at least once each meeting.

"Did you fall asleep Jounouchi? Did you not listen to a thing I said?" He used his best disappointed look on Jounouchi, but ended up looking confused.

"That's Kaiba's job," Jounouchi shrugged, "your voice is so... soporific."

"Don't use long words to try and sound smart," Kaiba smirked, "it doesn't suit you."

Jounouchi opened his mouth to argue back, but Shirai cut him short.

"Katsuya Jounouchi! Don't get caught up in your personal spat! You forget your duty!"

"What duty?" Jounouchi asked innocently.

Shirai looked like he was about to explode, "_What duty_!" he cried, "the duty to your classmates, the duty to represent their hopes and dreams! Your duty to make high school life as involving and fulfilling for your fellow students! When you volunteered-"

"We didn't," Kaiba cut in, in a bored voice. He was still texting.

"Excuse me?" Shirai turned to look at the tall brunet.

"I said: we didn't volunteer. Our names were unluckily picked out a hat and now we have to put up with your dull voice and ridiculous plans."

"Well, Mr. Kaiba," Shirai was shaking with his suppressed rage, something that often occurred when he was preparing to spar with Kaiba. "Some of us are not _lucky_ enough to own a business already and wish to focus their energies towards helping our peers grow and cherish their high school careers!" Shirai obviously wanted to become a headmaster.

"Honestly, I don't care about your opinion. Please can we leave, I'm not the only one who's bored of you," he said, gesturing around the room where the other class reps were looking restless, ready to get back to their lunch break. "Arguing with you is a waste of my time."

"But you always spare time to argue with _him_," he pointed dramatically at Jounouchi who was startled out of his roof tile count.

"Oooh, I feel sospecial," Jounouchi replied sarcastically, before standing and heading to the door, the rest of the room took this as a signal to leave. The room very quickly emptied, leaving only Shirai and Kaiba.

"Well, looks like this waste of time is over," Kaiba said, getting to his feet.

Outside, Jounouchi ambushed him, thumping his arm and asking "so?"

"So what?"

"You know! What did I miss?"

"Just another grand waste of school resources," Kaiba rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all. Halloween events were to be staged by each pair of class reps and a prize given to the best one. The reps were given a budget of £100 each, by far not enough to make anything scary, to create their event. The rest of the year then went to whichever events appealed to them and the one which made the most profit from the entrance fees won. The prize usually was some cheap chocolate and the feeling of accomplishment. Kaiba explained as much to Jounouchi.

"Oh, are we at that time of the year already?"

"Buy a calendar," Kaiba sighed, agitated by the blond's persistent presence for reasons not entirely related to his lack of sleep over the past two days. The company was running through a rough patch due to the recession and he had to steer it through successfully.

"So what's the plan?" Jounouchi asked, ignoring Kaiba's dig. The CEO looked tired and a little pale, Jounouchi didn't want to push him over the edge. Light teasing was fun, but an unspoken agreement to never push too far stopped full on arguments. Jounouchi wanted to remain friends. Or whatever they were. The common enemy of Shirai had been slowly pushing them close together over the past few months, something that neither was that adverse to. Not that either's pride would let them admit it.

"I don't know," Kaiba sighed, "you come up with something for once, I have far too much going on with Kaiba Corp. to be bothered with Shirai's pathetic idealism."

"Can't we come up with something together?" Jounouchi groaned, "I can't be bothered."

"And you think I can?" Kaiba answered, pulling out a vibrating phone. "I have to get this." After a short, curt conversation with whoever was on the other end, Kaiba hung up, swore, and then noticed that Jounouchi was still stood in front of him. "Fine, we'll work it out together. Bye." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jounouchi called after him.

"Oh," Kaiba stuttered, turning again to face him, "yeah."

"We need to-"

"Yeah, I know. When are you free?"

"Well, whenever good for you," Jounouchi looked uncomfortable, "I mean, you're busy."

"Yeah, urm?"

"Yeah, well..."

The awkward silence descended between the two young men.

"Sunday's never busy," Kaiba suggested finally, finding the wall just above Jounouchi's head intensely interesting. "You could-? I mean, only if you're free." He cursed himself for sounding like a love-struck teenage girl. Not that he was love-struck. At all.

"Sure, sure, what time would you want me?" he flushed at how it sounded. The awkwardness between them gently escalated.

"Ten?" Kaiba suggested.

"Sure, that's- yeah, that's good for me. I'll be there. I won't sleep in or anything, I promise. I have an alarm clock," he cursed himself for sounding so damned eager. This was Kaiba, yes he was... fairly good looking, but why was he thinking that? What on earth? "My friends are over there," he pointed towards the end of the corridor where Yugi and the others had just appeared, thankfully. "Until Sunday then?"

"I'll see you in lessons later, idiot," Kaiba pointed out.

"Oh! Of course! Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Will you two just sleep with each other?" Honda grinned as Jounouchi joined them.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Kaiba was practically dead. He hadn't slept properly for the last couple of days and was in a state of almost perpetual stress.

There was a knock on his study door and Mokuba came in.

"Hi, big brother," He said, "how's it going?"

Kaiba gave his brother a smile and rubbed his eyes, "it's going okay," he replied, stifling a yawn, "I think the company is safe, at least for now."

"Stupid recession," Mokuba muttered, "anyway, you have a visitor!"

"Really, who?"

Mokuba grinned impishly, "Well, I think you'll be happy."

"Shut up and tell me," Kaiba sighed.

"Well, if you insist, it's Jounouchi," Mokuba replied, unhappy that he couldn't prolong the teasing.

"Why is he here?" Kaiba asked.

"Something about a school event," Mokuba shrugged, "he's waiting for you in the sitting room."

"Oh god, not _that_ thing," Kaiba groaned, buying his head in his hands.

"Did you forget?" Mokuba teased.

"No, of course I didn't, you know I remember everything."

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "You need a break, I'll get someone to bring you some coffee."

Kaiba wearily made his way down to the sitting room where Jounouchi was lounging in one of the armchairs.

"Mornin'," Jounouchi greeted chirpily.

Kaiba glared in reply, "let's get this over with quickly."

"Are you okay? You look like the living dead."

"My God, you certainly know how to give a compliment," Kaiba said sarcastically, collapsing onto the sofa, "could this be the reason you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe I don't want a girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaiba yawned, "look, if I fall asleep don't tell anyone."

"Need to keep up your reputation of being an unstoppable robot?"

"Something of that ilk, yes," Kaiba replied. "So, do you have any idea of what we could do?"

"Something scary?" Jounouchi suggested.

"Anything more specific?"

"You're the one with the brains," Jounouchi snapped.

"Said brains currently feel like they've been hit with a sledgehammer! So, I'm in the unfortunate position of asking for your help."

"I think we'll make a good team," Jounouchi said.

They both refused to make eye contact for a long moment whilst their blushes died down. There was a knock at the door and the coffee arrived.

"Look, why don't we just go for the traditional haunted house?" Jounouchi said, "everyone else is trying to be original, so we'll go for the cliché."

"Sounds as good as anything," Kaiba said, his mind elsewhere, "where are we going to hold it?"

"Class C has booked the school hall for their ball thing on the 30th," Jounouchi informed him, "and Class F have it for the 31st."

"We need somewhere that's free," Kaiba said contemplatively, "in both meanings of the word; booking somewhere would take up the entire budget."

They sat in silence, thinking.

"I hate to say this, but we could do it here," Kaiba said, "as long as we lock all the rooms I don't want people to go into."

"How would that work? Just guiding people from room to room?"

"I could get the staff to dress up and people will have to answer questions to get through to the next room. The attics are empty so we can use them as well," Kaiba added as an afterthought.

"So, the question will be hidden in the room somewhere?"

"Yes, if we keep the lights off it'll make it much more creepy as well," Kaiba said as if he'd just come up with the idea, which he had. "Are we done?"

"Well, we'll need to go and buy decorations," Jounouchi pointed out, "I have some hanging around in my house, so I can-" he stopped, having noticed Kaiba slumping forwards. He was asleep. Jounouchi got up and tugged the throw that was over the back of the sofa and placed it over the sleeping CEO. "I'll see myself out. Sleep well, Kaiba."

* * *

"I can't believe we left it so late!" Jounouchi cried as they entered the pound shop the day before the contest, filled to the gunnels with cheap Halloween tat. "What are we going to do?"

"Buy the entire shop?" Kaiba suggested, unamused.

"Well, we can buy 100 objects," Jounouchi pointed out, "so long as they're all a pound."

"Thank you, I'd forgotten how to do simple mathematics," Kaiba answered, the continuing lack of sleep had made him snappier and more sarcastic daily.

"Sorry."

"Let's get this done, I'll leave it to my staff to hang it all up."

"Well, I'll help."

"Exactly."

"Wait, you see me as staff?"

"We're not friends, so what else could you be?"

"You don't pay me!"

"In which case you're my slave. Shoo, go buy things."

"Yes, _master_," Jounouchi growled sarcastically, stomping off into the aisles.

The shop was filled with ridiculous Halloween clichés, so it didn't take them long to find their 100 items in the packed shop. They had decided since it would be dark in the mansion the tackiness of the items would be hidden, hopefully helping to make them scary. The shocked cashier stared at the amount they were purchasing. "Having a party, are we?" she asked, trying to be friendly.

"No." Kaiba stated.

"Yes!" Jounouchi beamed at the same second. They glared at each other. "I'm looking forward to decorating!" he smiled as they left, hoping it would somehow cheer Kaiba up.

"Well, have fun with it. Come round tomorrow and we'll get it done before the event starts."

"See you tomorrow, then?"

Kaiba nodded curtly as they packed the back of the limo. "Bye," he said simply, climbing into the passenger seat and left Jounouchi on the pavement.

* * *

"Big brother, please give me a job! I'll do it really well," Mokuba whined as he followed Kaiba.

"Really, Mokuba? What do you want to _do_? All of the doors are guarded."

"But I want to dress up as well!" Mokuba pouted.

Kaiba heaved a sigh. "Fine. You can greet people and explain the rules briefly. And give them a torch. The box is by the front door."

"Can I jump out at them when they come in?" Mokuba asked, preparing to use his best puppy-dog look.

"Go ahead," Kaiba said, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Yay! I'm going to be a ghost."

"You'd already decided you were going to do this, hadn't you?"

"My costume is all ready! If you said no, I was going to go trick or treating." Mokuba skipped off to his room. The ghost costume turned out to just be Mokuba, his face painted white, hiding under a sheet with eye holes cut out.

"If those are my sheets," Kaiba said warningly.

"Don't be silly, they're old ones," Mokuba replied, he was running around, the sheet billowing behind him, "Seto, this is going to be awesome!"

"Glad someone thinks so. Look people are arriving; Jounouchi and I will be in the study watching the security footage. You can come along whenever you get bored."

"Why are you looking at the security cameras?"

"Jounouchi wants to hand out prizes," Kaiba sighed, "I think it's a waste of time, but he insisted."

"Aww, and you couldn't refuse him," Mokuba smirked.

"Get yourself to the door," Kaiba said, pushing him in the right direction and certainly not blushing.

He found Jounouchi in the study, spinning around in the office seat.

"Don't do that, you'll break it."

"I'll break you," Jounouchi retaliated lamely.

They sat in silence for a bit, watching Mokuba leaping out at people.

"Is this place really haunted?" Jounouchi asked.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Kaiba demanded.

"On the grape vine."

"Don't listen to grapes, they don't talk sense. That's why they're made into wine"

"Sleep deprivation has really ruined your comebacks."

"I can assure you that this mansion is _not_ haunted."

"But I heard-"

"Who lives here?" Kaiba asked, invalidating Jounouchi's argument.

"I was just checking."

The silence that fell between them was interrupted by a thunder clap.

"As if this night couldn't get any more cliché," Kaiba complained, "next it'll turn out this place really is haunted."

"But it isn't, right?" Jounouchi couldn't quite keep the quiver of fear from his voice.

Kaiba tutted, "are you scared of ghosts?"

"Not _scared_..." Jounouchi trailed off.

"There is no such thing as ghosts!"

They fell silent again and watched everyone go through the haunted house, screaming, laughing and having a good time. Mokuba was getting a lot of attention from all the girls, who after they had been frightened started to coo over the little ghost.

"Hey, it is Halloween, maybe we should do something scary as well," Jounouchi suggested.

"I have ghost stories," Kaiba said.

"Real life ones?"

"Mostly, strange things _have_ happened in this place."

"So, the rumours could have been true?"

"Possibly," Kaiba said mysteriously. He didn't believe in ghosts, but he had to admit that some of the things he'd heard from the maids weren't exactly normal. Furniture didn't usually rearrange itself in the night.

Kaiba had to be honest; his main aim had been to scare Jounouchi. However, after three hours of paranormal stories related to his house, a tiny, traitorous part of his mind was telling him to hide under the desk.

Jounouchi was in a far worse state than him, "so, it's all true?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Of course not," Kaiba replied, somewhat uncertainly.

_Ratatatatata_!

Their eyes snapped to the door which was violently shuddering.

"What was that?" Jounouchi whispered when it had stopped.

"Probably nothing," Kaiba replied, lacking his usual confidence.

"The door was trying to come off its hinges, how can you say that was _nothing_?" Jounouchi snapped, his eyes never leaving the door knob, as though staring at it would keep it from moving again.

"Fine, I'll and look at the nothing and then we'll know that this house is definitely _not_ haunted!" Kaiba growled in return, he heaved himself to his feet and crossed the room in two strides, deciding that the only way to stop his knees shaking was by moving quickly. He reached out to the key in the lock and turned it. The bolt snapped back and Kaiba reached towards the now motionless handle.

The door swung open accompanied by a flash, followed by a crash of thunder. Jounouchi got to his feet, ready to fight whatever monster was about to some through the door.

A gust of wind forced its way through the open doorway, pushing the hair from Kaiba's face and chilling him to the bone. There was a crash behind him as Jounouchi dived under the desk, knocking one of the chairs over. The wind persisted for a few more seconds before Kaiba slammed the door, turned the lock and joined Jounouchi under the desk. They grabbed at each other in the sudden darkness, hugging one another as their eyes darted about the room, looking to see what had entered.

It seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes until Jounouchi dared to speak.

"A ghost?" he whispered.

"There's nothing there," Kaiba muttered back.

"What was that wind?"

"An open window somewhere?" Kaiba suggested.

"Then why are you hugging me so tight?"

"I'm... comforting you!"

"You were scared, weren't you!" Jounouchi had decided the best way to get over his own fear was to annoy Kaiba about his.

An hour later, after rationalising endlessly, they decided that facing a ghost was better than being caught cuddling under a desk by Mokuba.

"The event is probably over by now anyway, I told the butler to shut the doors at ten," Kaiba said, dusting himself off. Jounouchi followed him out and Kaiba helped him brush the dust from his clothes. "Let's never tell anyone about this. OK?"

"Yeah, I have a reputation to keep as well."

"What, as a... fraidy cat?"

"I never saw you as childish, Kaiba."

"As you said, my comebacks have gone downhill."

They continued bickering until they reached the front doors, Mokuba had disappeared hours earlier to play video games.

"Well, I don't think we'll win," Jounouchi sighed in disappointment, "our stuff was too tacky."

"Don't care," Kaiba shrugged, "I'm just pleased it's over."

"Back to work?"

"There's a recession, I need to keep my company afloat."

"But I'll see you at school, won't I?" Jounouchi probed tentatively.

Kaiba stared, a little taken aback, did Jounouchi _want_ to see him? "I'll try my best."

"Good," Jounouchi smiled, hoping he hadn't said too much, "see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Kaiba gave a small smile, feeling a little warm towards the blond.

"OK. Well." To Kaiba's surprise, Jounouchi put his arms around him, Kaiba put his arms around Jounouchi's waist. They squeezed each other awkwardly, each knowing that this was a bit weird, but very nice.

"Bye," Kaiba said as they released one another.

"Yeah, later!" With a wave, Jounouchi headed down the driveway.

"Did you make a friend, Seto?" It would appear Mokuba had been waiting for this moment.

"You didn't do too bad yourself, I saw you with all those girls!"

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a ladies' man," Mokuba announced with a huge beam.

"Mokie, that's not a valid career choice."

The grand door shut behind them, the thunderstorm clattered on for the rest of Halloween night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. Valentine's Day

**Two new fics today, yay! This is my entry for the Valentine's Day ****contest. **

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. All across Domino city, couples were meeting up to exchange gifts, go on dates and spend time together. All except one couple, who were sitting at either end of the table in the Kaiba mansions kitchen and staring at laptop screens. One was typing away furiously, the other hadn't used the keyboard for the past half hour.

"Seto, what's 'airport' in Finnish?"

Seto Kaiba looked up from his laptop, where he was trying to complete his English essay that was due in the next morning and across the kitchen table to where his boyfriend was sat, staring intently at his own laptop and supposedly working on his own essay. That had been the reason Seto had invited him over. Neither of them had even started writing their _Romeo and Juliet_ essay due to work commitments and sheer laziness. Seto had almost completed his and nowhere had he needed to know the Finnish word for airport.

"You've given up working, haven't you?" Seto asked, sighing. Normally he didn't care if Joey never handed in his homework. However, their teacher had threatened him with detention if he failed to hand in this essay.

"No, I'm just takin' a break," Joey replied, "I've got a bit done."

"A bit being how much? Half of it? A paragraph? A sentence?" Seto demanded.

Joey brought up the document containing his essay, "a couple of lines," he said, sheepishly.

"Then stop doing whatever the hell it is you're doing and get typing!" Seto snapped.

The kitchen fell into silence, only broken by the sound of typing from either end of the table.

Seto glanced up at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock, if Joey had taken this long to write a few lines they could be here all night.

"Do you need any help?" Seto asked, not looking up from his laptop where he was putting the final touches to his conclusion. He knew Joey would never ask for help and that the only way to give it was to force it on him.

Joey sighed, "I just don't understand the point of this play, you know? I don't see what's so romantic about two idiots fallin' in love too quickly and then killin' themselves because of a stupid misunderstandin'."

"Neither do I, but some people do," Seto replied, "anyway, that's not what this essay is about."

Joey nodded and looked back at his work, "I want to get this done, but my brain won't come up with stuff to write," he said, clearly frustrated.

"Do you want me to check over what you've written so far?"

"Sure, it's probably all wrong though."

"I'm sure it's just fine," Seto said, getting to his feet and walking around the table to sit next to Joey. "Except you've spelt 'Shakespeare' wrong," he said, pointing to the word, "those squiggly red lines are not there just to make your work look pretty."

"Shut up," Joey said, playfully hitting Seto's arm and quickly correcting the mistake. Seto quickly read the paragraph Joey had cobbled together.

"It's not bad, it just needs some more evidence from the text and some grammar issues need to be cleared up," he said, "and it needs to be about two pages longer."

Seto leaned back in his chair and watched as Joey continued to type. He should go back to his side of the table and continue finish off his essay, but it was nice sitting here next to his boyfriend. There was one thing annoying him though. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't work out why Joey would want to know the word 'airport' in Finnish.

"Why did you want to know the Finnish for airport?" he asked eventually.

"Oh, it was just a game I was playin'," Joey replied, "you get dumped in the middle of somewhere on Google street view and you have to find the airport," he explained, bringing up the minimised webpage showing a road in the middle of a forest. "I'm stuck somewhere in Finland."

"Where in Finland?" Seto asked all thoughts of the essay leaving his mind at the prospect of a game to win.

"No idea," Joey shrugged, "and lookin' it up is cheatin'. You have to walk along the road and use your instincts to find the airport."

"Well, I have no idea what 'airport' is in Finnish, but let's go and find it!" Seto said.

"What about my essay?" Joey asked.

"I'll add some spelling mistakes to mine and you can use that," Seto shrugged, "I always hand in my work so I won't get into trouble for missing one essay."

Joey rolled his eyes, "I'll write somethin' tomorrow mornin', I'm not stealin' your work." Seto smiled, he loved the fact that Joey had no intention of every becoming depended on him.

"As you wish," Seto said, taking the mouse from Joey and beginning to click along the road.

* * *

It was seven o'clock the next morning when Mokuba came downstairs to find the pair of them staring intently at a laptop screen and bickering.

"I told you we should have turned left," Seto snapped, "now we're somewhere in Norway!"

"And whose fault is that? You made us go right when we reached that main road!"

Mokuba sighed, "You know, normal people stay up all night having sex."

* * *

**Oh, Mapcrunch, ruining my life :D**


	23. Overlap

**I haven't written anything for months OTL. This is rather short and rather crappy, but I needed to write something short and crappy to get myself back into writing again *sigh*. Hope you enjoy it.**

**It's based on this music video youtube dot com / watch?v=WpdgxGz2bW8 which I've watched far too many times**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba was not in a particularly good mood. Usually, at seven AM sharp he would be woken by his alarm clock and then he would go downstairs and get breakfast. This was occasionally foiled by Jounouchi pulling him back into bed and telling him he got up far too early. However, today it wasn't Jounouchi that had prevented him for getting up. No, it was the fact that the alarm clock has mysteriously vanished in the night.

Instead of being woken by the shrill ringing of his clock, he was instead woken by Jounouchi shaking him roughly.

"Love, you're gonna be late for work if you don't get up now," he said when Seto blinked blearily up at him.

"What time is it?" Seto asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Almost eight thirty," Jounouchi replied.

Seto turned to look at the bedside table where his alarm clock should be and swore under his breath.

"Don't look at me like that!" Jounouchi snapped when Seto turned an accusatory glare on him, "why would I steal it?"

"Because you're just the kind of moron who'd pull a stunt like that," Seto said.

Jounouchi put on his best wounded face, which was not very good because he was pretty bad at acting. "You wound me, my dear!"

Seto sighed, "enough with the amateur dramatics."

"Well, I didn't take your precious alarm clock."

Seto decided to believe him. Whilst Jounouchi hated Seto's sleeping patterns, he would never deliberately sabotage his efforts to get to work. Seto sighed again, pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs.

The kitchen looked like a bombsite; pots and pans littering the work surfaces and everything was covered in a thin layer of flour. Some of them were covered in the remains of a meal and others looked like they'd just been pulled out of the cupboard and left there. The top of the cooker was littered with frying pans and next to the oven there were some very soggy boxes of frozen fish cakes as well as a bowl full of what Seto assumed was cake batter.

_And this is why I shouldn't allow Mokuba out at night,_ Seto thought bitterly as he surveyed the mess his little brother had made of his kitchen.

Usually, he came back slightly tipsy and would just collapse on the nearest soft surface and fall asleep. However, when he got really drunk and no one was around to keep him from the kitchen, he would start cooking.

Seto's eyes turned to the kitchen table, where there was a large pile of food. He could feel the irritation coursing through his body as he walked over to his fridge. Mokuba was going to pay very dearly for this mess.

_Well that solves one mystery,_ Seto thought dryly, as he opened the fridge door. Inside there was no food, just his missing alarm clock staring innocently out at him.

There were footsteps behind him and Seto turned to see Jounouchi coming into the room, eyeing the mess in the kitchen.

"I found my alarm clock," Seto said, picking it out the fridge and holding it up.

"In the fridge?" Jounouchi asked, holding back his laughter when he saw the less-than-impressed expression on Seto's face. "How did it get in there?"

"Mokuba," Seto told him simply before storming out of the kitchen and to his brother's room.

Needless to say, a very hung over Mokuba spent his entire morning cleaning the kitchen.


End file.
